Farther Away
by inuwolf04
Summary: After a fight with Kaoru, Kenshin turns into Battosai. Can Kaoru bring him back? Or will she even care?
1. Not a Chance

**Farther Away**

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**Chapter One**

'Kenshin!' Kaoru called down the hall, Kenji grabbing onto her skirt. 'Someone's here to see you.'

'Oro!' Kenshin appeared. 'Someone to see this one?'

'He's waiting outside.' Kaoru gestured toward the door.

Kenshin walked outside. Twenty minutes later, he came back in, looking very tired.

'Mrs. Himura,' the man said, 'My name is Takeo, and I invite everyone in this household to the cause for which I came.'

'Kaoru, he means he wants us to go to war.' Kaoru paled, and picked Kenji up.

'Kenshin,' Kaoru whispered to him, 'you know I wouldn't be able to stand you leaving. But you also know that we cannot go to war with a child this small. He's only two.'

'Mrs. Himura.' Takeo cut in 'out cause in very desperate, and I have an idea of what you could do. We would not allow you to fight.'

'Like she would.' Sano walked in, his hands in his pockets. 'She'd be to sc-'

'Like I was saying,' Takeo interrupted. 'I thought you could be a nurse. No harm in that, is there?'

'Well, I suppose not,' Kaoru mumbled. 'I'm off to find Yahiko. See what he thinks. Yahiko! Ger over here!' She walked off, giving Kenji to Kenshin.

'Oh, cool!' Yahiko ran into the room five minutes later. A very angry Kaoru followed him. 'Kenshin, we are going, aren't we?' he looked pleading.

'This one will think it over.' Kenshin said, getting a very angry glance from Kaoru. 'Come back tomorrow.'

**The Next Day, Takeo is back---**

'We have agreed to come,' Kenshin said, 'but Kaoru-dono would like to make sure the camp is appropriate for a t-'

'Oh,' Takeo interrupted, 'It is. The camp is completely non-harmful. Trust me. But, just a suggestion, but we think you should keep Kenji with is mother or father at all times.'

'We can do that.' Kaoru held Kenji tighter.

'Yes!' Yahiko cheered. 'We're going! Oh yeah! Fame, here I come!'

'Yeah.' Sano shrugged.

'Train tickets for six, I think. Battosai, Mrs. Himura, a child, two tag-alongs, and me. We depart at noon tomorrow.'

**The Next Day at noon---**

'Kenshin,' Kaoru whispered as they boarded the train, 'this better be all he said it would be.'

'Kaoru-dono,' Kenshin whispered back, 'stop worrying. Everything will be okay, that it will.'

'You better be right, Kenshin.'

As soon as they boarded the train and began to move, Kenji fell asleep in his mothers lap.

'Yay!' Yahiko yelled,' We arrive in two more hours!'

Yahiko managed to wake Kenji up, and he began to cry. Kaoru glared at him while she tried to stop Kenji's wails. Yahiko glared back.

Kenshin and Sano sighed, and looked out the window, seeing a long staring match in the future.

**Well? I hope you liked it. I tried to make the first chapter end in a cliffy, but I really don't think that worked out. Please review!**


	2. No Longer the Same

FARTHER AWAY

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter Two

'Yes!' Yahiko jumped off the train. 'Finally! We're finally here! I get to prove how good I am!'

'Be quiet, Yahiko.' Sano whispered. 'You're making Missy mad.' Kaoru was glaring at Yahiko. Somehow, Yahiko wouldn't be surprised if her eyes turned amber, like Kenshin's sometimes did.

'Uh……Kenshin?' Yahiko hid behind him.

'Come on.' Takeo said. 'Save your arguments for later.'

AT THE CAMP-

'Mrs. Himura, this is where you'll stay.' Takeo pointed to a small gray building. 'The hospital is there.' He pointed to a large gray building. 'We have two other nurses. They should show you the rest.' Kaoru picked Kenji up, and walked into the hospital. 'Now, men, you'll stay there.' He pointed at a green hut. 'It's reserved just for you three.'

'Thanks.' Sano nodded. 'Hey Yahiko. I bet I can beat you there.'

'Bet you can't. I'll race you.' Yahiko boasted.

'Go!' Sano yelled and took off.

'No fair!' Yahiko ran after him. (A/N-I don't think I have to say who won.)

BACK TO KAORU-

'Mrs. Himura?' said a woman, one of the two nurses. 'Battosai has gone soft….. just what we don't need!'

'Please, ignore her.' Said the second nurse. 'I'm Sakura, that's Niko, she's a little sick in the head, but great with medicine. Welcome, what is your name?'

'Kaoru.'

'Kaoru? Oh, and who is this?' Sakura smiled down at Kenji, who was clinging to his mother's kimono. 'That's Kenji. He's two years old.'

'A child!' Niko yelled. 'Battosai has lost h-!'

'Shut up!' Kaoru lost it. 'I'll be back tomorrow.' She told Sakura, picked Kenji up, and stormed off.

'Kenshin!' Kaoru burst into their room, to find a very exasperated Kenshin, watching Sano and Yahiko argue.

'You started early!' Yahiko yelled.

'Nope. I started on go. You're just not fast enough.'

'Oh, you wish!'

'You couldn't beat me if I gave you a ten minute head start! You collapsed halfway here.'

Kaoru sighed. 'Kenshin, can I talk to you outside?'

'Sure.'

'Sano! Yahiko!' Kaoru yelled. Silence was immediate. 'Watch Kenji.' She put Kenji in Yahiko's arms. She grabbed Kenshin's hand and pulled him into an alley between two cabins. 'Kenshin, I can not take this!'

'What's wrong?'

'One of the nurses insulted you.'

'Kaoru-dono, this one does not care what others think. You shouldn't either.' He touched her cheek.

'Thank you, Kenshin.' Kaoru leaned forward and kissed him passionately, then walked away, leaving adisturbed Kenshin behind.

Kenshin walked into the cabin to see Kaoru leaning on a bedpost for support, she was laughing so hard. Little Kenji was beating upYahiko. He was puling on Yahiko's hair, and jumping up and down on his back.

Then Takeo walked in. 'We're attacking enemy camps tomorrow. All of you get a good nights rest.' He left. Only Kenji was still laughing.

-

I hope that was SOMETHING like a cliff hanger. I'm not very good at them (it was a good attempt, though, right?). Please review!


	3. Departure

**Farther Away-**

**Chapter Three**

**Departure**

Okay, now I believe, is the time to apologize for not updating. Sorry, sorry, sorry, one million more times….so, I'll try to get another chapter up in the next few days, but school starts tomorrow. So unless I get it done today or tomorrow, I'll hopefully have it up in the next week or so. Sorry again!

Review Responses-

Shikaku Zetsumei – that is a good idea! I'll let you use it!

Sesshomaruobsessed-you frighten me.

* * *

The very next morning at dawn, everyone was ready to leave. The whole campsite was congregated in a huge mass of people, all saying goodbye to each other.

"You better be careful…" Kaoru said.

"Don't worry about me and Kenshin, missy. If you need to worry about anyone, worry about the kid." Sano said, pointing to Yahiko.

"What d'you mean by that!" Yahiko yelled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sano muttered, walking away and waving goodbye. Yahiko followed him, still yelling at him.

"Kenshin, promise me something." Kaoru whispered, completely oblivious to the fact that Yahiko and Sano were gone.

"Name it, Kaoru."

"Don't change, okay? Come back the way you are…"

"Okay, Kaoru…sessha promises that he will not." Kenshin said, smiling. "Goodbye, Kenji…" he said, patting the little boy on the head. "Bye, Kaoru." Kenshin said, and kissed her on the cheek.

Kaoru watched him run after Sano and Yahiko, tears running down her cheeks.

Ten minutes later, after they were put into lines, the army ran silently into the woods.

* * *

"Sano, Kenshin…slow…down….Yahiko panted.

"Sorry kid," Sano said, "We gotta keep up. Right Kenshin?"

Kenshin didn't answer. He only sped up, leaving them behind.

"What's his problem?" Sano asked.

"What do think, you idiot?" Yahiko said between gasps for breath.

"Erm….I dunno…" Sano said, shrugging.

"He's about to break his vow not to kill, duh, Sano."

"So? It was his choice, wasn't it?"

"You're a hopeless cause, Sano…."Yahiko muttered, and fell behind with the stragglers.

* * *

"Stop!" someone yelled. They were on the edge of a forest, and in front of them was the army they were facing, still sleeping in the clearing beyond the trees.

"Alright, we're about to go," the general said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear him. "This is going to be a surprise attack! Get into groups of three and surround each tent. There are a few men in each. Go quietly. Don't make a sound, until I give the signal."

Sano ran up to Kenshin. "Good luck." He whispered.

"I doubt he'll need it," an emotionless voice said.

"What the hell? Aoshi!" Sano said rather loudly, earning him a nice bonk on the head from the general.

"I said quiet!" the general whispered through clenched teeth. "Now get into groups and go find a tent to attack! MOVE!" he gave Sano, Kenshin, and Aoshi a nice shove, and placed them at the nearest tent. "Now don't say a word, and wait for my signal." He whispered. For once, Sano listened.

* * *

When Yahiko reached the clearing, they were already fighting. He ran through the battle until he met Kenshin. He was fighting as he always did, fast and graceful. His eyes were slightly amber, but he wasn't Battosai-he gave all his opponents the chance to back away. He never killed more than he had to. Sano was having more trouble. He could only fistfight, and was getting struck quite a lot. But he was holding his own.

Yahiko grinned. _If Sano can do it, so can I! _He thought, and began to fight. He was quickly surrounded by many men that had deemed him an easy target. There were too many, and he knew it, but he continued to fight. He looked around, but Kenshin and Sano were nowhere in sight. He couldn't get closer to them for protection. He was on his own.

He suddenly felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He fell to the ground, blood soaking his clothes. Deciding he was dead, his attackers left.

* * *

Okay, people, never fear- I said they **DECIDED** he was dead. That doesn't mean he is. Now then, click the little button in the corner, and I will update faster! And the next chapters long! For me, anyway.

Again, as my friend says- Flames will be sent to the poor little penguins in Antartica. See ya next chapter!


	4. Rejection

Farther Away-

Chapter 4

Rejection

Okay, I AM SO, SO SORRY! I got in trouble and was kicked off the computer for all of last week. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter, so it almost makes up for the lateness, right? Maybe? No?

**Rejection**

Back at the campsite, Kaoru sat on the steps of her dorm, her head in her hands. She couldn't stop worrying. _They've been gone for a little over a day...shouldn't they be back by now? _She thought. _Yahiko isn't ready for a real war...I shouldn't have let him go! Oh, I hope he's okay...it'll be my fault if he gets hurt! He couldn't die, could he? No, he's stronger than that...What about Kenshin? What if he changes? Comes home completely different? No, Kenshin wouldn't...he promised. He'll be okay. But what about Sano? He can't use a sword…he can only fistfight..._

Kaoru sat on the steps, unmoving, for hours, worries like these floating through her mind, until she heard someone yell, "Kaoru!" She looked up, and found herself looking right into Misao's smiling face.

"Oh, Misao…" Kaoru muttered, "Good to see you. How'd you find me? Oh, Kenji! Did you recognize her?" for the first time, she noticed Kenji standing right next to Misao.

"No." Kenji said, shaking his head.

"I saw him." Misao said, still smiling. "I wasn't sure who he was, he just looked so much like Kenshin I thought…"Misao suddenly stopped talking, and the smile slid off her face. Kaoru was crying. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

"What do you think!" Kaoru yelled. "My husband went to fight in a war! He has a two-year-old son, and he still left! Then my only apprentice, who probably wasn't ready, went too! And then a man who's practically my brother left after that! Do you think I'm okay!" Kaoru glared up at Misao, her face coated in tears. "I'm so sorry, Misao, I just…"Kaoru suddenly broke down and began to cry so hard she couldn't speak.

Misao sat down next to her, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Kenji sat down next to his mother, and grabbed her hand. They sat with Kaoru while she cried, and waited for everyone to come back.

It was very late in the afternoon when a sentry called, "They're back!" The effect was immediate. Women and children ran out of buildings and to the edge of the woods, where they looked for friends and loved ones. Some women were already crying by the side of the road, because they had not seen their husbands walk past.

Kaoru, of course, found Kenshin in record time. He looked tired, but otherwise perfectly okay. "Kenshin!" Kaoru ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss. "I love you! I'm so glad you're okay! Oh, Sano!" He looked as tired as Kenshin did, but he was pretty badly battered. Nothing fatal, though. Kaoru ran over to Sano, and gave him a huge bear hug. Then she noticed Aoshi. He showed no emotion, as usual. She only nodded to him, but Misao ran to Aoshi and started chattering animatedly about all sorts of nonsense. "Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, noticing who was missing. "Where's Yahiko?"

Kenshin looked down at the ground, a pained expression on his face. "Sessha…..Sessha is…..so sorry, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Kenshin hadn't used the honorific on her name since he had proposed. It was a bad sign. "Kenshin." Kaoru put her hands on her hips are glared daggers at him. "Two things. Number one: I've always told you not to call me Kaoru-dono for a long, long time. So stop. Number two: I want to know, and you're going to tell me. Where is Yahiko?"

"Yahiko was…umm…hurt." Kenshin stuttered. "He was…..stabbed in the stomach……He should be in the hospital."

Without a word, Kaoru scooped Kenji up and grabbed Kenshin's ponytail. Pulling Kenshin, and carrying Kenji, she sprinted towards the hospital. They were followed closely by Sano. He was followed by Misao, who was dragging Aoshi.

"Ouch! Kaoru! Oro! Orororororo! Oro….." Kenshin muttered, trying to run sideways. By the time they reached the hospital, he had fainted.

Kaoru threw him roughly to the ground and yelled, "Kenshin! Wake up!" Kenshin was up on his feet in a second. This time Kaoru grabbed his hand and, still carrying Kenji, dragged him into the hospital.

She immediately saw Sakura, and rushed over to her, only to find she was tending to Yahiko. He was a total mess, to say the least. His gi had been taken off, and there was a small but deep pus-filled hole in the center of his stomach. There was no blood around it, but there was a faint red tinge, as though it had just been cleaned off. As Kaoru looked farther, there was a sign of blood. His top of his hakima was covered in dried dark red blood.

As though she sensed someone watching her from behind, Sakura turned to look at them, a blood-covered rag in her hand. "Oh, Kaoru! How are you?"

"Fine. How is Yahiko!" Kaoru said hurriedly. She gave Kenji to Kenshin and ran up to Yahiko's bedside.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, Kaoru, but if he does live, he won't be able to fight anymore. But if he's lucky, he might be able to take it back up in five or more years. But still, his chances of surviving are low, too. His wound is very deep, and it's infected."

"Um…thanks, Sakura…." Kaoru muttered. "We'll come check up on him every now and then. Tell us if anything happens, okay? ……Well….see you later." She abruptly turned around, and walked out the door. Kenshin put Kenji down and ran after her.

"Hmm. We should catch up." Sano said. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Thanks, Sakura." We waved goodbye and walked outside, followed by Misao, who was carrying Kenji, and Aoshi, who looked like he would run off at any second if Misao wasn't there.

Sano had totally forgotten where Kaoru dorm was, so they wandered around for thirty minutes, until they saw Kenshin's red hair, and they followed it like a beacon.

When they reached him, he was looking at something in his hand, and looked more tired than ever. No, not tired. He looked like he was going to collapse. "She….locked Sessha out." Kenshin muttered, quickly sliding the object in his hand out of view, making sure no one saw it. He walked slowly away, heading in the direction of their dorms. Then, he turned around, looking like he forgot something. "Oh, you do Sessha a favor?"

"Sure!" She said, a smile on her face.

"This One is worried about Kaoru. Could you and Kenji try to cheer her up?"

"No problem! C'mon Kenji! Onward, to victory! We shall cheer up the grumpy lady!" Misao said, and immediately turned and banged on Kaoru's door.

"She'll be fine!" Sano said, slapping Kenshin on the back.

"She…..Sessha….supposes so….but this one may never know….." Kenshin muttered as he walked away from her dorm, his bangs covering his eyes, so Sano couldn't see the tears forming in them.

" Kaoru!" Misao yelled as she knocked on her door. She had been standing there for ten minutes, and there had still no response. "Hey, Kenji," Misao whispered, "Start crying and begging for your mom, 'kay? Just don't say I told you to. Go ahead."

One short minute later, Kenji was bawling as loud as he could. "Mommy! sob Where are you, Mommy? sob, sob Mommy!" Then he broke off, into a loud trail of endless sobs.

Kaoru finally opened the door. She grabbed Kenji, and waved Misao inside. "Come on in. It's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Misao walked in and sat on one of Kaoru's roommates futon.

"Why'd you kick Kenshin out?" Misao asked.

"Didn't want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Yahiko."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Misao asked.

"He couldn't protect Yahiko. Him and Sano couldn't do it….even working together. Why couldn't they just….care about more than just themselves for a while? Kenshin knew how important Yahiko was to me…..and to Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu…..but he let him get hurt, and now he won't even live! He was too young, and I knew it….but I still let him go…he just…wanted to fight so much, he….wouldn't let me say no."

"And how, exactly, is this Kenshin's fault?" Misao asked.

"Are you blaming it on me!" Kaoru asked, her voice icy cold.

"No! It's no one's fault!" Misao said. "Yahiko wouldn't let you say no, so he fought. Now, I want you to think about this-on the battlefield, would Yahiko let Sano and Kenshin shadow him like a pair of bodyguards? No, he'd end up fighting them. And Sano and Kenshin had to protect themselves."

"I guess." Kaoru muttered. "If you say so."

Once Aoshi left, which didn't take very long, Sano and Kenshin retreated to their dorm.

"Do you think Yahiko's going to be okay?" Sano asked, trying to break the icy silence.

"He's tough…..won't give up easily…." Kenshin muttered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he's injured real bad." Sano said. "What do you think his chances of living are?"

"Well, if Sessha had to guess….." Kenshin muttered, looking at the ground, "He would say that Yahiko……that he…probably…..won't."

YAY! I'M DONE TYPING! See, that was long (for me, anyways,) wasn't it? Okayses, the next chapter should be up next weekend, since I don't think I have anything to do. Well, I'll get it up. It's not as long as this one! But still—click that purple button in the corner, and I'll type a lot faster:D—inuwolf04


	5. The Truth

**Farther Away-**

**The Truth**

**Okay peeps. Number 1, this is an EXTREMELY short AND CORNY chapter. Forgive me for the corniness (is that a word? Ah, my computer says it's not), but it has to happen and therefore I MUST post it, very unfortunately for us all. :) **

**So give poor me a break before the flames start rollin' in. Remember; treat others as you would like to be treated! ;)**

**The Truth**

That night Kenshin couldn't sleep. The day's events went round and round in his head, never leaving him alone. There was one thing….that ashamed him to no end. He couldn't tell Sano, Yahiko, Misao…..or anyone at all…..but he knew that eventually it would get out. And when it did…..he didn't want to think about it.

flashback

_"Kaoru," Kenshin yelled, running after her. "Sessha is sorry, but this one is sure Yahiko will be fine. Kaoru, if you need talk to someone-" _

_"And why do you think that person would be you?"_

_"Well, Kaoru, we're married, aren't we?"_

_"How does that change anything?"_

_"Well, um," Kenshin stuttered, growing aware of people eavesdropping._

_"Kenshin, look," Kaoru whispered, talking to him like he was in kindergarten. "I have no idea why I would marry someone as selfish as you in the first place."_

_"This one…is selfish?"_

_"Very. You were so involved in your own fight that you didn't even notice that Yahiko was having trouble, and even if you did, you didn't rush to help."_

_"Kaoru, Sessha-"_

_"Kenshin, just listen." Kaoru whispered. "If you did happen to see Yahiko fall, you didn't rush to bring him to safety. You just let him be trampled on the ground. Also, let's consider if you didn't see him fall, and found out on the way back to camp. You didn't come running up to me to tell me that he was injured! I had to squeeze it out of you! You didn't want to tell me! Jus admit it, Kenshin! You have done everything that you can possible do wrong!"_

_"Kaoru,"Kenshin growled, his eyes beginning to turn amber. "You have no idea what really happened. This one was only granted permission to-"_

_"Oh, my goodness," Kaoru interrupted, close to yelling. "You had to get permission. Approval is much more important than a person's life. Of course, how could I forget?" she added sarcastically. "You know what, Kenshin, just stay away from me. Don't talk to me. Disappear." And with that she thrust something into his hand, ran into her dorm, shut the door and locked it. _

_Kenshin stared at the door in a daze until something pricked his palm. Startled, he looked down. For a moment he thought he was going to faint. He leaned against the dorm wall, staring at the object in his hand. _

_It was Kaoru's wedding ring._

end flashback

**Okay, I dunno if they wore rings back then, but hey, it was needed. Therefore, I hope they did. I don't think so, but……just don't chew me out about it. I'll update soon:) And it wasn't toohorribly corny, right?**


End file.
